


It's because of the Cold

by Edited_Esquire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edited_Esquire/pseuds/Edited_Esquire
Summary: Gerard is somehow awake and Grant is somehow cold.
Relationships: Grant Morrison/Gerard Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	It's because of the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soft rn so you aren't allowed to be mean. This is also criminally short but I'm lazy and if I don't post something I'll hate myself.

With a light groan, Grant wakes up and immediately pulls a displeased frown. They turn slightly and register Gerard's awake form, propped up against the headboard with a phone in his hand.

"Gerard," they mumble. Gerard immediately grins and snaps his attention to Grant.

"Yeah?"

"I'm _cold_ ,"

Gerard sighs and nudges the portion of the blanket over himself to Grant. Then he promptly goes back to scrolling through his phone.

For a moment, Grant smiles and melts under the weight of his blanket folded in half over them. Then, a breeze hits their head and they're scowling.

"Gerard,"

"Yes, Grant?" And Gerard isn't even looking at them!

"Can you turn off the fan?"

"It _is_ off,"

Grant blinks blearily up at their ceiling. The fan is still and unmoving. Another cold breeze hits their face.

"Can you change the thermostat then?"

Gerard groans and lazily slumps down against the headboard.

"Are you really that cold?"

"Yes," Grant makes a light nod as they respond. They pull the blankets tighter against them and sighs into their pillow.

"...Then go change it yourself,"

Grant quiets for a few moments. And Gerard gently scoffs and lays down on his side, still on his phone. They both lay there, in soft silence. Then Grant solemnly breaks the silence.

"Gerard, I'm going to freeze to death,"

"It's set at seventy like _always_. I think you'll survive," Gerard says.

Grant shifts under the blankets. They pull them and themself closer to Gerard. Quietly, they rest their forehead against Gerard's warm back and sigh happily. Gerard clicks his phone off and sets it on their bedside table.

"If you wanted to cuddle you could've just said so," Gerard lightly scolds before he's turning around and manoeuvring Grant into his arms. He slips underneath the blankets and presses Grant's larger but curled body into his chest. Grant makes a pleased noise and burrows themself deeper into Gerard's warm arms. They curl underneath Gerard and the blankets before their breathing evens.

"I'm going to tell _everyone_ that you're the little spoon," Gerard whispers.

Grant snores softly in response.


End file.
